Lightning
by wocketchu
Summary: Just a short drabbles of Vortex/Nocturne or aka Stormy Nights. New Chapter "Candy"  Enjoy! :3
1. Lightning

The sky light up with flashes of blues and purples. The lightning illuminated the clouds making them glow as bright as day. It was quite a beautiful sight to see, and Nocturne had front row seat to this display of powerful nature.

He reclined back on the cloud he was observing this all from. He watched as Vortex waved his arms creating the bright flashes and streaks of light that danced through the night sky. It reminded the Dream Keeper of shooting stars. He was glad that when Vortex wanted to give him a show, it would be a quiet one. It was something rare for the eccentric Weather God. Quiet was something he did not do well.

But this lightning had no sound. It just simple streaked through the sky creating beautiful zigzag patterns of light. Vortex looked over his shoulder back at his ghostly friend. He was trying his hardest to impress the other and wanted to see if the other was enjoying his artful display.

Their eyes meet and Nocturne smiled a little approving of this show. Vortex felt his face flush a little and continued waving his arms in different directions causing more bolts of electricity. Nocturne knew this was Vortex's way of courting him. It's been like that for weeks now. The weather ghost would entertain the dream spectral with displays of his awesome power. First it has been hurricanes in the Atlantic Ocean but that was a bit too much excitement for the dream master. Next Vortex toned it down with tornadoes in the Midwest, but that proved to be still too much. Maybe a blizzard would do the trick, but that turned out to be very uncomfortable for Nocturne. The Weather Ghost was getting desperate and didn't want to scare his friend away. So toning it down as much as he could he was now creating heat lightning in the sky, and was pleased that the other was enjoying it.

Nocturne sunk further into the soft wisps of the cloud. He began to think as he watched a bright flash a purple race across the sky. Vortex had been trying to impress so desperately. He let out a little chuckle. The Weather Ghost reminded him of some exotic bird displaying his colorful feathers trying to win him over. And it seemed to be working. Nocturne thought that he and the other ghost were friends but it seemed lately that Vortex wanted more than just friendship. It should have been obvious to him by now.

Sometimes when he and Vortex were together he would notice the other would be very physical close to him. Brushing up against him on purpose or teasingly tickle him with his ghostly tail. But the God of Dreams wasn't complaining, but found himself wanted more physical contact. Whenever they departed Vortex would bring the other into a tight embrace. Seeming like he would never let the other go. It took some reassuring from Nocturne that they would reunite again for the other to release him.

Nocturne thoughts were interrupted when the lightning suddenly stopped. He watched as Vortex relaxed his arms and began to float over to the cloud he was resting on.

"Did you enjoy my little show" Vortex grinned nervously.

"Yes, it was beautiful…" The dream ghost smiled sweetly up at him.

Vortex grinned wider and plopped himself down next to his friend. Placing his gloved hands on either side of Nocturne's face he nuzzled his into the dream keeper's cheek. Nocturne let out a giggle. He was surprised at the other's sudden display of affection.

"You really like me…don't you Vortex?" he asked softly.

Vortex looked like he was caught in the act. He faced flushed red and he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. He was quiet for a while until he finally whispered something that Nocturne could barely make out.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Nocturne asked bringing his face closer so he could hear him again.

"Vortex….really likes you…" He heard the Weather Ghost say shyly. Nocturne felt himself heat up. He knew for a fact that Vortex already liked him, he just wanted to hear the other say it aloud.

"How much do you like me?" the Dream Keeper smiled pressing himself close to Vortex and curling his tendrils around the other. The more hyperactive ghost looked like his was in shock. Vortex was the one to usually show affection, and was taken off-guard that the very person he had been trying to impress and win over for weeks was now flirting with him back.

"I'll show you…" Vortex purred before grabbing him by the hips and brining him close to his face. Everything was happening so fast and next thing Nocturne felt was something soft pressing against his lips. Feeling Nocturne's mouth under his own Vortex felt a fluttering in his chest. For weeks he wanted to do this, he wanted to show the other how much he really wanted him. Even though his eyes were closed Nocturne could have sworn the night sky light up with bright flashes of lighting. But as quickly as everything happened it stopped. Nocturne felt the warmth leave his lips, and wanted it to come back.

Opening his eyes he saw Vortex staring at him with a scared nervous look.

"Was…that ok?" Vortex asked looking fearful of rejection. Nocturne still felt the warmth inside him fading slowly and wanted to get it back. Wrapping himself around Vortex he pulled the other back into another deep kiss. This time making sure if lasted longer. Vortex knew he got his answer. The fluttering in his ribs was even stronger now. The feeling of the Ghost of Sleep wrapped around him kissing him with passion was all too good.

After a long while, the kissing slowed down, and Vortex gave Nocturne soft pecks on his plum colored lips. Giving one last little kiss he pulled away and noticed the other was flushing a deep pink and panting softly.

"That was wonderful…" Nocturne said out of breathe. "Looks like all those weeks of courting me did the trick…" he said pulling Vortex into a hug and burying his face into Vortex shoulder.

Vortex felt his heart swell; he knew the Dream Keeper now belonged to him.


	2. Candy

"Vortex? Where are you" Nocturne called out.

No one answered him except his own echo. It seemed like Vortex was avoided him today. Which was odd to Nocturne, the other would usually bug him to no end. Nocturne already checked Vortex's usually spots in his castle. He wasn't in the bedroom and the kitchen was empty. Scratching his chin, the Dream Ghost made his way to the library. Still no Vortex.

Nocturne felt a little frantic. Vortex would always tell him if he were leaving to go out. Leaning against the wall he let out a sigh. He could feel his emotions start to rise.

"Where could he be?" he felt himself getting nervous. "He has to be here…" he thought started to pace back and forth. Suddenly Nocturne thought he heard a faint chewing noise. It was very muted but the Night God had the hearing of an owl. It sounded like something was eating.

Following the noise he started down the hallway. The crunching only got louder with every step. As Nocturne approached the living room it stopped. Like whatever was making noise noticed Nocturne's presence and wanted to stay hidden.

"Hmmm….Vortex?" Nocturne called out.

"Hiii Noccy!" someone called from above him.

The Dream Spectral saw Vortex perched on the rather large chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

"Vortex! What are you doing up there! Did you realize how worried I was about you!" Nocturne screamed out clenching his fist.

Vortex peeked over the chandelier and frowned.

"I was ok…I was just ummm" Vortex thought of a good explanation. "Taking a nap!"

He grinned knowing the other would probably not buy it.

Nocturne gave him a ticked look. "That's what the bed up stairs is for…" Nocturne said starting to feel a little suspicious. What was Vortex up to?

"Well, you nearly worried me sick…" the Night Ghost said rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Noc…" the other said softly.

"Come down here and make me feel better" the other spectral demanded.

"OKIE!" Vortex shouted. Nocturne watched as Vortex stuffed a tiny bag into a crevice of the chandelier and wiped him mouth before floating down.

Nocturne gave the other a strange look. "What…what were you doing?" He knew Vortex was hiding something up there.

"Um….nothing Noc." Vortex tried not to look guilty. He rubbed the back of his head as the Dream Ghost stared accusingly at him.

He could see Nocturne looking at him then back up at the chandelier then back to him. Before the ghost had a chance to find out what he was doing Vortex quickly pressed his lips against his lovers.

Nocturne's eyes widened a little taken back by the surprise kiss. Vortex slipped his tongue into his mouth and kissed softly. There was a slight taste of cherry…blueberry and lemon… It tasted very sweet to Nocturne…almost like candy.

Then it hit him, he knew exactly what Vortex was up to. He pushed the other back lightly.

"Vortex…." Nocturne said, having an accusing ring to his voice.

"Why do you taste like candy?" He asked already knowing the truth.

"Ummm because….I….I always tasted this way heheh" He chuckled nervously backing away.

"Oh really now? Well I don't remember your lips being blue." He said pointing to the Green spectrals stained lips.

"Oh that…um that's a…a…a bruise! Cause you're a good kisser" Vortex said trying to butter the other up.

Nocturne narrowed his eyes that were already gleaming red. "Stick out your tongue" he ordered the other. Vortex looked like he wanted to high tail it out of there but felt like he was paralyzed. Oh how he hated it when he got caught.

"NOW!" Nocturne threatened. "Or you don't get "any" tonight"

Vortex gasped and immediately stuck out his tongue.

"HAH! I knew it!" he said staring at the blue colored tongue.

"You were eating candy! I thought I heard you" Nocturne growled crossing his arms.

Vortex slouched. "It was only a few bites Noc-" he began to explain but quickly got interrupted.

"I told you not to! You're already so hyperactive as it is. You don't need any more sugar in you. Remember what happened last time?" He said pointing to where a large mirror used to hang and was now and empty space.

Vortex could remember clearly. After his last sugar rush Nocturne's castle looked like a demolition site. The sweets added to his already limitless energy and made him go bananas. And Vortex got that energy out the only way he knew how, by causing his weather. Oh Nocturne was not too pleased when he came back to a destroyed home.

It almost looked like a misbehaved dog was let loose to cause all sort of naughtiness.

Pillows were torn up, rugs were ripped into shreds, and windows were shattered. It was like a hurricane rolled right through his house.

He thought back to how livid Nocturne was, and the punishment he received. Vortex frowned at that thought. Three weeks without sex, which literally drove the spectral crazy. After that little incident he went nowhere near sugar again. But he knew he had a major sweet tooth and found himself stealing a few nibbles here and there behind Nocturne's back. Vortex felt even more upset at the fact that Nocturne found his secret stash.

"No more sweets for you" Nocturne wagged his finger. The other let out a whine as the Night God flew up to Vortex's secret hiding spot.

"Gods Vortex!" the Weather Ghost heard him shout.

"It's like a piñata up here!" he said amazed. The entire chandelier was like a treasure chest of candy. Every nook and space was filled with all sorts of delicious treats.

"!" Nocturne cried out in disbelief.

"Oh…not too long Noc…" Vortex said innocently well knowing it had been like that for months. He could hear the other let out a frustrated growl. Nocturne knew it would take a while to clean up this mess and didn't have the patience for it right now. Floating back down he scowled at the guilty ghost. Nocturne let out a sigh and decided maybe this once he would let Vortex get away with it.

"You can finish that rest that's up there….but that's it! If I ever see even one little gum drop your cut off from the bed Vortex!" Nocturne said growling, it was like he was talking to a child sometimes. Vortex's eyes grew big he knew he had enough candy up there to last him for a couple of months. He tackled Nocturne hugging him with delight.

"Oh thank you Noccy-turne" He grinned giving the other a crushing hug.

"But you know…I really don't need all that candy…" he said slyly. Nocturne gave him a confused look waiting for him to continue.

"Cause Vortex has you and your sweeter than any candy" He chuckled snuggling the still angry Dream Master.

"Ohhh don't pull that….you know I'm still angry with you" Nocturne let out a chuckle.


End file.
